Love and War
by smallwritergirl
Summary: "N-No this can't be happening! Not again! Why?" The green haired teen cried. He stared at the lifeless body. The man's whole entire body was the same exact color as his red hair. "N-No...No! Noooo!" Flippy screamed to the top of his lungs, to the world... (Anime form!)
1. Chapter 1

**Love And War**

**Chapter One**

Smallwritergirl: My first Happy Tree friends Fanfic! Yay! Read it and leave an awesome comment! Also they are in ANIME FORM!

"Sir we are almost there at Season Island!" The man dressed in camouflage saluted, and stood up straight. His commander simply nodded, and turned his back. He then turned back to the man looking at him with no emotion.

"Get the soldiers ready! We need everyone and everything! This is a bloody war, we are fighting with those savages!" The soldier saluted again and left the room. He jogged upstairs where it led to the top of the deck. He cupped his hands and inhaled the ocean air.

"Land Home! Land Home! The Commander says to prepare! LAND HOME!" The soldier shouted. Everyone that dressed the same as the camouflage man prepared themselves. Some were praying...Some were already planning in defeat...But one man...Or teen simply stood in the middle of the deck...He wasn't doing anything...

He had lime-green colored hair. Emerald eyes that shined. A bit tanned and a bit pale. He had snippier Rifle on his back along with a backpack filled with: Hand grenades, guns, pocket knives, water, and little food supplies. He tightened his brown leather boots and prepared for himself what he called...Hell...

(Season Islands...)

"We're here gentle men! Now scatter!" The commander shouted. Everyone ran into the rain forest and waited. The green haired teen frowned and walked. He passed through some his fellow soldiers.

My name is Flippy, 17 years old...I was drafted here into the army to fight for my country. I am also an orphan back at Happy Tree Town. But when I graduated Junior year, I got myself an apartment. How did I get in the army? Well...

_"Hey there~" Flippy smirked and walked sluggishly to a brown haired woman. The woman also had (a drunky feeling) a smirk of hers._

_"Het there, littleboy! Aren't you a little too young *Hic* To *Hic* Here?" Flippy put an index finger to her lips and shushed her. _

_"Shh...Don't tell anyone! *Hic* Or else I'll let evil Flippy all over you!" He did a mocking kung fu position and the woman giggled. _

_"Hey! Get him over there!" A man dressed up in camouflage pointed to Flippy. Flippy looked at the man and smiled._

_"*Hic* Who m-me? What would you want with little ole me? Huh?*Gasp* Sorry *Hic* I don't swing th-*Hic* Way." Flippy started chuckling and turned his gaze back to the woman. The camouflage man pointed to Flippy once again. Then two other men approached Flippy and carried him off..._

_"Hey! I'm too young to get *Hic*" Then Flippy was knocked out... "You are do defenseless..." Evil Flippy chuckled. _

_"Am not!"_

_"Whatever, mother fucker who can't handle a few shots of alcohol." Evil Flippy smirked while he threw his knife back and forth playfully. _

Flippy sighed... The next morning he was on a boat, woken up at 1 A.M. in the morning for training. It has been at least a month or two since the little incident. But since training ended it help Flippy grow a little character. The same for evil Flippy. Through those months Evil Flippy has wiped out three of the men on the ship. Flippy then was thrown off over board on a small oat for about a week.

Flippy stopped his tracks and looked around to his location. He was in...Autumn?

"Autumn? Why am I in autumn?"

_"Hello Season Islands? Dumb much? Hey are you sure you're not blonde?"_

Flippy crossed his arms at evil Filppy's rude comment. 'Shut up!' Evil Flippy rolled his eyes. Then suddenly an idea struck him! Flippy right eye turned golden yellow.

"Hey what are you doing? I need that! In fact I need all my body parts!"

_"Be quiet! I feel something strange...Like someone's watching us! Evil Flippy used filppy's left arm to point to a huge tree sitting in an empty meadow. _

Flippy narrowed his eyes and frowned. He saw a man holding an arrow pointing to Flippy. The arrow shot but Flippy quickly dodged it. The savage man jumped out of the tree with a dagger in his hand. He had long spiky red hair with a black mask. He came running towards the green haired soldier clutching his dagger for life. He slashed Flippy to the cheek, but only made a small scratch. Flippy frowned and kept dodging the man's attacks.

"Sabi elle tue su!" (Meaning: Where is she you demons!) Flippy didn't quite understand the man's words, but the man's words felt powerful and meaningful. The angry savage knifed Flippy on his left shoulder. Flippy hissed and clung on to it. Flippy dropped his snippier gun and fell to the ground. This gave the savage man an opportunity, he kicked Flippy in the face making the green haired teen roll on the hill. Once Flippy had stopped he started crawling towards his gun. The savage kicked the weapon away, and pulled an arrow towards Flippy.

___"I'll take care of this, if you do want my help? Hmm...5...4...3...2..."_

Everything blacked out for Flippy.

___"Am I dead...? N-No I can't possibly-" _

After what seemed like a second...Filppy's eyes opened. His head felt drowsy and his brain was pounding. It was like his heart and brain switched places.

___"You can thank me later...By letting me get another killing...*Snicker*"_

Flippy looked to his hands and found what seemed to be...BLOOD!

"N-No this can't be happening! Not again! Why?" The green haired cried. He stared at the lifeless body. The man's whole entire body was the same exact color as his hair.

"N-No...No! Noooo!" Flippy screamed to the top of his lungs, to the world...

(END)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love And War**

**Chapter Two**

Anony-Dudette- Hello! Well Flippy didn't want to go to war. He was forced... Plus I think it was his first kill...

(Flaky's POV)

"Please Father you need to rest. Your very hurt, daddy. Just give me a few minutes to get the healing herbs prepared." Once I turned my back...He's gone...Disappeared...

My name is Flaky like the Snowflakes. I was named Flaky because I was born in the winter time and Snowflakes were always in my hair as a baby... But when I was born my mother died... So it was just me...My brother... And father... My great grandmother cares for us too...But sometimes she keeps her distance. Why? Well, when I was born...I was actually the one to cause my mother's death... My eyes...They were a curse...Yet rare... Every called it a curse...But my grandmother calls it "The Eyes Of Fire."

When my grandmother died...It only got worse. The more it got worse...The more deaths happened... So I covered my eyes with a white cloth I got from the Tribe's healer...The white cloth was made from a pure white sheep's skin, so there is only one of these in the whole entire world.

"It's been at least a day...Where is here?" I curled up into a ball and silently cry... I'm very afraid to be alone like this... Especially now that it's raining cats and dogs...

I stand up and noticed the smell of our food supplies low... I guess this is my part to be doing something...

I crawl out of my blanket and grabbed the basket... I better hurry... I can sense a snow storm should be coming now...

(Flippy's POV)

That savage did a pretty great job... I now have two bruises in my ribs...A large cut on the side... And a bloody nose...

"I need to find shelter..." I murmured.

_"*Sigh* Why did I EVER get stuck with you as my other half. Just switch with me already. I'm bored I want to kill someone right now, Flips!"_

I ignored everything Evil had said...Well at least some...

I kept walking and walking through the rainstorm...Wet Leaves kept flying to my face making everything piss me off...Note to self I now hate autumn!

After what seemed like an hour I find myself fighting through snow! Why Seasons Island! Why? Just my damn luck! I stopped and fall to my knees. I throw my camouflage backpack off, I dig into the snow just at least I can get to the center...

My eyes...Their starting to get drowsy...I'm getting sleepy...Tired...

(Flaky's POV)

I collected last of the berries, but the storm came earlier than I expected. Darn it... I hug myself for warmth but nothing helped... My feet were starting to get frozen...All my blood cells were freezing...

I need to get back... I run through the snow fighting the frost bites. I can hear the fire crackling just a mile from here! I'm close...Very close...I run as fast as my two legs can carry me...

"Ooof!" I fall into the snow...On to something? I touch the figure...His facial features... It's soft...Cold...Breathing...Male... And he smells of blood...? He's injured!

Should I help him? He could be soldier of the enemy...But...

The breeze grew stronger making my cloth slip away.

"No!" I opened my eyes...And the whole world felt blurry for a brief second...Then suddenly... It felt distrustful...Sadness...Joy...Destruction...And more...

I turn to the figure... I couldn't quite see him but luckily I could see the shape. I grabbed his arms and carried him on top of me... I could feel my heart flutter for a quick fast second... It felt...Good.

(The Cave...)

I wrapped a brown cloth around my eyes...But it slowly burns into ashes...

"*Sigh* What am I going to do?" I walk towards the sleeping soldier... Yes he was one of the soldiers from the enemy's army... I wrapped his arms and other cuts and bruises with healing herbs. But I needed him to drink something for him to regain his energy.

I place the small bowl near his head... I tried to pour it into his mouth but...He wouldn't open it. Suddenly an idea struck to my head.

I sip on the light green liquid... I didn't swallow or do anything. I bent down to his mouth and pushed his teeth to open. Luckily it did! I opened my mouth and let the liquid surge through... It felt nice... My mouth brushing to his...I don't want to move...I want to stay like this forever...

(Flippy's POV)

I wake up...Swallowing something...? It felt warm and sweet... I opened my eyes and I SEE A GIRL THERE MAKING OUT WITH ME! Is this rape?

"Gah! S-Stop!" I screamed. I back away from the girl...I also got a good look of her too. She had red spiky hair...Pale white skin...And red ruby eyes with a trace of amber... "W-Who are you?" I stuttered.

The red head blushed and backed away. She looked away and covered her eyes... "I'm Flaky..."

W-Why are you covering your eyes? Is there something on my face?"

"N-No r-reason...Um... I found you outside resting in the snow...So I brought you here..."

"Oh...That explains a lot..."

"Mmmm..."

"O-Oh B-But why were you k-kissing me?"

"Kiss? I was only helping you...The liquid you were drinking was something to give you your energy back...Plus you wouldn't open your mouth so I-"

"S-Stop! Let's talk about something else."

"Okay...Tell me...What's a kiss?"

"A kiss...It's something you do to someone you love... Simple."

"What is Love...? Love...It sounds...Almost nice..." Flaky smiled coyly.

"Well...Love it's a feeling with someone you enjoy being with..."

"Oh... Love... I love my father...I love my brother...I love my tribe...I love you..."

"W-What?!"

"W-Well I do "Love" being with you. I-Is t-that okay...I won't love you anymore if you don't love me."

"N-No! It's just that we only just met...And we're already acting as if we've known each other for years. Like Best Friends."

"Oh...Best Friends? What's that...?" Flaky sits across from me...The fire separates us from the middle.

"It's a companion... The same as love...Like you enjoy being with that person...But you don't kiss or do anything romantic."

"Romantic. Define it for me." I smiled...I actually enjoyed talking to her...

"First remove your hands from your eyes...Then I will tell you."

"B-But I could b-burn you..."

"How could your eyes burn me... It's not as worse as me I practically kill-"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just remove your hands." I moved closer to her and grabbed both her hands. Both her hands were shaking like a leaf, it was quite entertaining...

Flaky quietly removed her hands and stared into mine...I looked straight into her eyes...And she looked straight into mine...Her eyes were so beautiful... I wanted to drown myself in them...

"Beautiful..." I whispered.

"Beautiful? What's beautiful?" She looks around the cave already ruining the atmosphere between us.

"Nothing's beautiful..." I sighed and sat on my knees. Flaky settles down and does the same.

"Now tell me...What is romantic...?"

"It's...I don't know? I guess all girls like romance. A lot of their boyfriends do it for them."

"Boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked quietly. I gave her a disgusted look. I felt my eye twitched along with it.

"Ew! No! That's gross! Flaky you're a girl. Right?" The red head nods. "Well, let's say I was your boyfriend... And you were my girlfriend..." Flaky smiles.

"Wow...Your very inexperienced...Let's say I lighted you a candle and made you dinner or something. Plus I get to kiss you in the end and send you home. That's romantic. I guess..." I scratch my head and stared at the fire.

"Romantic...Does this count as romantic? I mean I did make you dinner and kissed you. So we're girlfriend and boyfriend, right? Plus we do enjoy being with each other." Flaky set her head on her knees. I took a long time to think.

"Well...I guess I had to ask you to be my girlfriend first. Or you had to ask me." I bluntly said.

"Oh! Well...Can you be my boyfriend then?" The heat rose to my cheeks again.

"What! Well! This is all going too fast. Like I said we've just met..." Flaky's face flashed to happiness to disappointment. Yes she's been rejected. "We can be friends...Would you like that?"

"No! Let's be Best Friends! Okay?" She holds out her hand. I smiled and shaked it lightly.

"Okay...Best Friends Forever"

(End...)


End file.
